Valentines Day
by Natsu-chan12
Summary: You hate Valentines Day, with a passion. Yet, you still find yourself being one of the girls who takes part in the day.


"AHHHH! ALL THIS STUFF IS CORNY BULLSHIT!" Throwing your laptop across the room.

Your best friend Katsumi catches. "Geez, I just lessened the debt you have."

"Shut it," you sigh, plopped yourself on your bed.

You feel the bed shift. "What's the matter, y/n?"

"I-I'm not telling you!" stubbornly turning your head away.

"Does it have anything to do with Valentine's Day?"

"Yes," you reluctantly mumble.

"Well, just skip school."

"That annoying idiot is going to have a bunch of girls giving their homemade chocolates to him. It makes me want to puke."

"Just ignore them, like you always do."

You turn, facing Katsumi, "But, this year it's different. What if he accepts one? The thought pisses me off for some reason."

"You like him?"

Yeah. "I'm not saying that!" Gokudera flashes through your mind. "I'm just reluctant to punch the bastard in the face sometimes."

Katsumi smiled knowingly at your sort of confession. "Well, make sure your chocolate is the only one he accepts," Kstsumi smiling deviously.

"You're a genius," you smile in the same manner.

~Valentine's Day~

This day was complete bullshit as usual. Girls dressing their hair up with bows, hoping that their crush will accept the chocolates you made. And, everyone was avoiding you, due to the black aura you were sending off.

Amidst chatter you heard things like: "y/n-san is really scary today." You'd send glares towards the voice you heard, enjoying the way they shrunk back, hiding their face, you were a sadist that way.

And, of course Takeshi was surrounded by girls. You roll your eyes, it was a wonder how those girls saw anything extremely special in Takeshi.

Then, your eyes fall to another horde of fangirls.

There he is. You walk pushing past everyone, finally meeting the eyes of Gokudera.

"What do you want, pancake?" Gokudera snaps, already annoyed from being surrounded.

You get mad, punching him on the head. "You're coming with me!" yanking him along the school till you find a private enough place.

"Was it really necessary to-"

"Your chocolate."

Gokudera raises an eyebrow. "I don't want,"

"You grab one of your needles," Gokudera's face immediately goes paler. You smirk, "If you don't eat it, I'll inject you with a poison that'll make you incapable of becoming Tsuna's right hand man."

"Gokudera swallows and opens the box, grabbing a piece of chocolate and taking a bite of it. His face turns purple and he spits the chocolate out.

"THAT TASTED HORRIBLE!"

"HAHAHAHA, I never told you it would taste good. Your maniacal laughter fills the air. "But, now you won't accept a girls chocolates, because you'll have a stomachache all day," you smile.

"I WOULDN'T HAVE ACCEPTED THEM ANYWAYS, YOU IDIOT."

"WELL, WHAT WAS I SUPPOSED TO DO." You yell annoyed. "I was looking all day yesterday for a way to confess, and giving you chocolate that tasted horrible was the only thing that didn't make me want to puke."

"Confess?" Gokudera looks at you curiously.

Not being able to look at him, you glare at the floor, making a black scuff mark from your shoe.

Kyouya would kill you, if he saw you doing it.

"I-I like you," a reluctant blush forming on your cheeks.

Gokudera sighs, "Tsk, you could have just told me, I would have said yes."

You look up, "Y-you like me too?"

Gokudera glares down at the floor. "Yes, I do."

A burst of happiness overcomes you, Gokudera liked you back. You waited patiently looking expectantly at Gokudera.

"Why are you looking at me like that." Gokudera asked, he didn't like people staring at him.

"Shamal was right, you really don't know how to flirt with women," you sigh.

"Well, everytime I tried, I'd get a punch in the head, you pancake!" pointing a finger accusingly at you.

"Well, I don't accept people flirting with me very well, Idiot Gokudera!" you yell back.

Gokudera laughs unexpectedly, "We're starting our relationship on the right foot."

You laugh a little, scratching the back of your neck, "It'll just be part of our relationship, I guess."

"Yeah. Let's go out, not tonight though. I hate this day." Gokudera grimaces.

You grab Gokudera's hand, "Yeah, this day is a joke. How about tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow." Gokudera smiles at you, and you do the same.


End file.
